Free Man
by ficu2
Summary: If you were Olivia and Elliot was a free man, what would you do? E/O all the way! Warning: Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First try at fan fiction

Adult Content. If you were Olivia, what would you do if Elliot was a free man?

I own nothing, they belong to DW. Thanks to xoc for encouraging me, past and present tense.

**Free Man  
Chapter 1  
**

**_Benson Residence_**

**_10:00 pm Friday_**

**_Olivia's POV_**

Elliot and Olivia have finished eating and were ready to watch a movie. They have been spending a lot of time together since Kathy and Elliot had split for the second time. The finalized divorce papers had been delivered this week.

Olivia is nervous; his marriage had been the reason that held her back, all of those years. Now what? Nothing is holding her back but fear. She has spent so long pretending to be friends only, how does she now go beyond friendship? She loves Elliot and wants to be with him, but she has no idea how he would respond to her advances. She is unsure how to go forward and is driving herself crazy thinking about it.

Olivia heads back into the living room. "Want anything to drink?" she asked.

Elliot replied, "Beer, please."

Olivia carried two long neck bottles and hands one to Elliot. She sat down in the corner of the couch with her legs crossed and pressed play on the DVD player.

As the movie begins, Olivia watched Elliot relax into the couch; he is the sexiest man she knows. His integrity and devotion to his family is such a turn on. He stands out amongst men, a man with honor. He is not one of the kinds of guys who are always checking out women. Elliot would not ever have cheated on his wife.

And over the years, Olivia has seen many a woman try to lure Elliot into their beds. He always acted as if he had no idea that these women wanted to have sex with him. Olivia didn't know any man that wouldn't at least flirt, when so much attention was given to them. Not Elliot; he seemingly thought of no woman but Kathy.

As much as Olivia had wanted Elliot to notice her as a woman, that devotion to his wife and family was one of the sexiest things about him. As strange as that sounds and as desperate as she was to have his muscled body pressed to hers, she would rather he acted like the honorable man she knows him to be.

So with that in mind, Olivia had always--without fail--acted as if she had no sexual interest in Elliot. She knew that he cared for her as a friend, as a partner. Olivia had enough experience with men that she knew if she set her mind to it, she could seduce one Elliot Stabler.

The temptation over the years has been incredible. The hours on end they spent together, the times she had seen Elliot sweating, grunting while working out in the gym, getting ready to take a shower after said workout. Always Olivia threw up a mental barrier so that her mind wouldn't go any further and begin dreaming of him.

With his divorce final, that barrier could be removed. Since Elliot had given her the news, she had begun dreaming about him.

Dreaming about hot steamy sex with him.

Dreaming about fast, desperate, urgent sex with him.

Dreaming about slow sweet sex with him.

She just didn't know how to take that first step toward making that happen. She was afraid that he might not feel the same. Maybe it was not only honor that kept Elliot from showing an interest in her, maybe he was not interested? Was it too soon for him to think about another woman?

Olivia had been dreaming of Elliot so often, that just looking at him caused her to feel flushed and she had to concentrate on keeping her breathing at a normal rate.

Elliot suddenly turned from the TV to look her directly in the eyes. He gave her a small smile and his eyebrows scrunched up a little as if to ask "what's up?"

That is when she realized that she had been looking at him for the last few minutes. _Busted!_ So Olivia went back to the "just friends" attitude because she didn't know what else to do.

"You want another beer?" she asked.

He held up his half full bottle and said, "No thanks, I 'm good."

When he glanced at her full beer bottle, she felt like an idiot.

_Crap! Try not to be so obvious next time, Olivia. _

They watched the rest of the movie and then Elliot put his shoes on to go home. They talked about maybe getting together tomorrow to have lunch.

"Just call me if you feel like lunch," said Olivia, trying to avoid looking directly at Elliot.

"I'll call you tomorrow," said Elliot. Then he opened the door to leave.

"Goodnight, Olivia"

"Goodnight, El," she said.

She closed and locked the door, wondering what she was going to do about her feelings for him. She was afraid if they continued for too long in this casual friendship, then she would miss her opportunity. She could get stuck with the "best friend" label forever. That would not be acceptable. Olivia needed a plan!

_Benson Residence_

_11:00 am Saturday_

_Elliot's POV_

Elliot waited to be buzzed into Olivia's apartment. He was enjoying all of the time they spent together, on and off of the job. They planned to get lunch and just lounge around for the afternoon as they were not on call this weekend.

"Come on up," Olivia said.

Elliot took the steps two at a time and arrived a little out of breath at her front door. He knocked and waited for her to open the door. When Olivia opened the door, he smiled at her and said "Hi"

"Hi, yourself," Olivia smiled.

Elliot admired her figure in shorts and a camisole. Her golden skin was without blemish and so beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling, and she looked happy. He realized he felt happy, too. He had been so defeated by his separation from Kathy and his kids; he hadn't been happy in a while. Olivia was the best kind of friend, always there for him. She never let him sit around feeling sorry for himself. She was beautiful inside and out.

As Olivia walked into the living area, Elliot noticed how long her legs were. Really long, and sexy. Her toenails had red polish on them. Nice, but that seemed so girly. Of course, Olivia was a girl, but after the initial "wow!" when he first met her, he had put that out of his mind. She was his partner. Period.

He figured he was noticing because she had on short shorts. They rode low on her hips and high in the leg, just barely covering her bottom. Her camisole didn't quite reach the top of her shorts and he could see her tight stomach.

Elliot cleared his throat, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. The longer he looked at her; he began to feel tightness in his groin. Elliot hadn't had sex since before his separation from Kathy, which was a little over a year ago. If Olivia knew that he was getting turned on looking at her, she would kick his ass! If he didn't stop, he might just kick his own ass.

Elliot moved into the kitchen as they planned to prepare a meal for lunch. They worked together to make some spaghetti. Olivia cooked the noodles, and he cooked the sauce. They ate and then sat around reading the news paper at her kitchen table.

"Listen to this, your horoscope says you will enjoy time with your friends. It should have said, you will enjoy watching friends cook!" ribbed Elliot

"I cooked the noodles," she replied with a pout

"Humph," was the only answer Elliot gave her.

The sun poured in through the windows, and the atmosphere was very relaxed. Any tension from last night was gone. Olivia yawned, and then Elliot yawned. They grinned at each other.

As usual, once they slowed down from their hectic work schedule, their bodies thought it was time to sleep. Lately, the only free time they had was to catch a few hours of shut eye. They both felt drowsy.

"I need to get home, I can hardly keep my eyes open" said Elliot

Another huge yawn over takes Elliot's face and he knows that he should get moving.

"I feel sleepy too" said Olivia

They both continue to just sit there, too lethargic to move. After a few more minutes Olivia stands up and waits for Elliot to stand as well. Elliot, still seated, watches her, knowing that she is waiting on him to go home, so she can lie down.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I'm too drowsy to make the drive home right now. Can I catch a nap here?"

Olivia hesitated then said "Sure, that's fine,"

"Thanks" Elliot replied. He headed toward the couch, but Olivia stopped him.

"Let's go to my room to spread out for a real nap, I am tired of sleeping in uncomfortable places, and I know that you are too," she said.

"You sure?" he asked

"Yea, come on," she confirmed.

Elliot followed her into her bedroom, still a little unsure if this was a good idea. They had slept in the cribs together, napped on stake outs, but this was different.

Olivia was acting as if this wasn't a big deal, so he would try to do the same. He toed his shoes off and stretched out beside her. Olivia was lying on her side facing him, so he faced her also. She had her eyes closed, but he was still looking at her face, unable to close his eyes.

"Olivia?" says Elliot

"Yes El?" she replied

"Why did you ask me to nap in here with you and not on the couch?"

Olivia opened her eyes to look at Elliot, after a few moments she replied, "I wanted to be with you"

Elliot was surprised to hear her say so; they usually avoided their real feelings. He gave her a small smile, and she closed her eyes, settling into her nap.

_She wanted to be with him! _

She was beautiful, and she smelled like some type of citrus fruit. Her unique scent, not the smell from a bottle, was on the pillow he was lying on, making him crazy. Elliot tried to close his eyes, but his senses were in high gear now, each time he closed his eyes, her smell seemed to envelope him. The way his body was reacting, he thought he should keep his eyes open. Lying on her bed, admiring her, he saw her as a seductive woman, not just his partner.

She had a sexy body, strong but soft in places. He mentally groaned, trying to clear his head.

His eyes were drawn to her legs in those shorts. Damn! He could feel himself hardening and when he noticed the sparkle near her stomach, he couldn't take his eyes from where the edge of her camisole had ridden up to reveal………..a naval piercing? He lifted his head to get a clearer view and sure enough, it looked like a blue gem stone, the kind that dangles from a naval ring.

Elliot felt every part of his body jump to attention.

_Olivia with a piercing?_

That was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and he couldn't help himself from reaching out to lift the edge of her camisole to see her naval. His fingers touched the silky soft skin of her stomach and when he saw the naval ring, he almost came in his pants.

_Good Night in Heaven_, he was going to get himself into trouble, if he kept thinking about her body. He wanted to push the shirt the rest of the way up to look for a nipple ring. He wanted to slide his hand down her stomach into her shorts, under her panties to see if she had any other piercings. His dick twitched at the thought. His face tightened, and he felt the need to push his arousal forward. Forward against Olivia.

He kept looking at her shorts, at the apex of her womanhood. Did she have a piercing there? One that would rub against him as he pushed inside of her body? Elliot suppressed the groan that forced its way up his throat. He could feel a small amount of wetness in his boxers from his excitement.

Elliot's head snapped up at the sound of Olivia catching her breath. She was looking right into his eyes. In his excitement, he still had one hand touching her stomach and the other grasping her hip. No wonder she had woken up!

Olivia continued to stare into his eyes, and he could see the desire reflected there. Her breathing became erratic, to match his own. She moved closer to him, until the very tips of her breast were touching his chest. He could feel her hardened nipples, yet was afraid to touch her for fear of loosing control. This sudden desire was burning hot within him. Overwhelming him. She was his partner, for Pete's sake, and now he wanted her to be his lover.

Olivia placed her hands on the middle of his chest and moved them out toward his muscled shoulders causing him to groan out load. Upon hearing his pleasure, she raked her nails over his nipples making him shudder. Her hands trailed down his stomach to pull his t-shirt up to feel his bare skin. At the touch of her hand on his naked stomach, Elliot flinched and grabbed for her hand.

As she continued to stare into his eyes, she moved her lips closer. Her mouth was open and moist, her breath warm against his lips. He licked his lips and she groaned before putting her open mouth against his. Elliot placed both of his hands against the sides of her face to hold her still as his tongue ran over her lips, and then along the roof of her mouth.

She tasted spicy and sweet. Olivia was so foreign to everything he knew. A naval ring, and who knows what else. He felt like a teenager; he was so turned on by her.

As he continued to kiss her and nibble at her lips, she moaned into his mouth and pressed her body up against his. Elliot thought he would blow a gasket, his heart was racing and he could feel his body trembling from excitement. It was more than he could handle.

Sex with Kathy had always been a slow climb to an orgasm. Comfortable and normal. He could climax from just kissing Olivia. He was afraid he would shame himself before he even touched her body.

They pulled apart from their kiss, to draw a breath. They looked into each others eyes and Elliot felt a shiver run down his spine and more fluid leaked into his boxers.

_This was Olivia!_ She was so damn hot, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to taste her. Elliot leaned forward and placed his open mouth against her neck and licked and sucked until he could feel the moan rumbling in her throat.

Olivia rolled over until she was lying atop of him. She rubbed herself slowly up his body until she could place her lips against his ear to whisper, "Please, El, please!"

Elliot grabbed her hips with both hands to hold her still and ground his pelvis against hers. They both began to pant and moan. Olivia sad astride his arousal and lifted her arms up to remove her camisole. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her breasts were pale gold with garnet colored nipples and Elliot felt his mouth water. She cupped both breast like an offering towards him, and he sat up to suck upon her.

Olivia moaned and rolled her head back upon her neck as she began to rock her hips back and forth. Elliot rolled them both over to get her shorts off. He needed to be inside of her. He couldn't wait any longer or he would bust.

Once she was naked, he leaned back to admire her. _Amazing!_ He then realized he was completely dressed, so he pulled his t-shirt off and his pants, leaving his boxers on.

Elliot moved down her body to look at her, she was waxed with just a small amount of pubic hair remaining. _Unbelievable!_ He kissed her thighs and as he spread her legs, he saw a glint of gold.

_She had a piercing!_

"I think I have died and gone to heaven," he moaned.

Elliot spread her lips to get a better look, the piercing looked like a barbell passing through the hood of her clitoris. He reached forward to touch it. She moaned and he touched it again as he leaned forward to taste her. The combination of his tongue and the barbell and she came after only a few licks. _Damn she was sexy!_

Elliot removed his boxers and moved up her body and rubbed himself against her wetness. He then rubbed the tip of himself against the barbell. The softness of her body, then the hardness of metal was an unexpected jolt, he had to stop or he was going to ejaculate before he ever got inside of her.

"Liv…Liv, I know this is fast, but I have to be inside of you!" and with that being said, Elliot pushed into her body.

They both held their breath as he slowly sank into her. Once he was all the way inside, they both held still and gasped as they adjusted to one another.

Elliot could feel the ache all the way to his back teeth; she was so tight He wanted her, all of her. Elliot began to move and Olivia cried out, "El, please, oh yes, oh yes!"

Elliot couldn't think, couldn't breath; he was being turned inside out. Each time he moved in or out of her body he felt that barbell drag the length of him. It felt wonderful, Olivia felt wonderful, and he couldn't hold out for much longer. His breathing was so erratic, he sounded like a freight train.

Elliot rolled them over so that Olivia was astride him again. _Maybe he could last a little longer with her on top? Good Luck with that!_

She immediately began to ride him like there was no tomorrow. Elliot could feel his balls tightening as he approached his orgasm. He needed to wait for her; he wanted to watch her come. Elliot reached forward and rubbed his thumb against her clit, and Olivia went crazy. She was riding him franticly. And the moaning. She just kept moaning over and over again, never stopping.

_What a turn on!_

Elliot slowly continued to rub her clit and felt her start to quiver deep within, gripping him tighter. Olivia started to make a deep keening sound as she came. Elliot felt his own orgasm begin, and his vision narrowed down to just Olivia. He saw spots appear before his eyes as he came. He grunted as he lifted his hips to get deeper inside of her. He groaned her name "Liiiiivvvvvvvvv" gasping at the incredible pleasure.

Olivia collapsed against his chest, panting heavily. As Elliot came back to the present he could hear his own labored breathing.

_What had he done?_

_

* * *

_**Was it too much? Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mature Audience**

I own nothing, they belong to DW. Thanks to Jazmine86 for her beta work.

**Free Man  
Chapter 2**

_**Olivia's Apartment**_

_**Saturday, 2 p.m.**_

Elliot was inside of her body, still semi-hard while Olivia's head rested on his chest. She listened to his heart beat while they caught their breath. That had been the best sex imaginable; she could hardly wait until they could try it all over again. Olivia needed to pinch herself to make sure she was awake.

Amazed, she felt Elliot's slight erection getting harder; she moaned in anticipation, moving her hips a little to see if this would continue. Elliot rocked his hips toward her and she raised her head to look at him; she loved this man with all that she was. She leaned in to kiss him, Elliot had his eyes closed and his face was flushed, she sucked and nibbled at him until he opened his mouth. Olivia swept her tongue in, and tasted him until he moaned.

"Olivia", he said.

"Elliot" she mocked starting to ride him up and down in earnest.

"Olivia, we need to talk" he gritted as his erection became even harder.

"You want to talk, baby? Tell me how good this feels," she crooned.

"Olivia, stop!" he said.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed.

"No" he gasped.

"You don't feel like you want me to stop" she smiled at him "but if you want me to I will" she sung teasingly.

She rose off of his erection and moved to stand beside the bed. Elliot stood as well. He was rock hard and glistening with her fluids.

"Are you sure you don't want me?" she pouted at him; she ran a finger along the underside of him and brought it to her mouth to lick the juices off.

"Mmmmm…." she moaned.

He roughly grabbed her wrist, to make her stop. Olivia's feet got tangled with his and she fell toward the bed, her hands catching her on the mattress top. He watched her as she wiggled her ass in the air, and smiled seductively over her shoulder at him.

"Damn it Olivia" he gritted.

Elliot grabbed a hold of her hips and entered her from behind. Olivia laughed because she had won, and he began to roughly push in and out of her. He ran his hands down her back, felt her smooth skin, and cupped her tight backside. Elliot gripped her waist to hold her as he pushed deep into her again and again.

"I need more Olivia. That damned barbell is killing me!" he grunted.

Olivia knew that Elliot was enthralled by her PP (pussy piercing). She had got the piercing several years ago, purely for her own pleasure. Having that barbell to rub on while she got off, added considerably to her own pleasure. Not to mention how marvelous that barbell felt when it was tugged back and forth as Elliot fucked her.

Elliot gripped the back of her neck and pushed her down until her hips were higher than her head. The new angle brought sighs from both of them. He was deeper than before and his movements become erratic as he lost control. He released her neck to run his hand across her breasts, and over her stomach, dragging his thumb across her clit, rubbing her until her interior walls seized around him. She gripped him so tightly he could barely push back into her.

Elliot started grunting with his efforts and mumbled hoarsely "I'm gonna come, you're so tight, I'm gonna come!"

Olivia's muscles unlocked and she fluttered deep inside with her orgasm, quivering around him as he shouted his release. They both collapsed onto the bed, and drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

_**Late afternoon **_

Olivia woke to an empty bed, wondering where Elliot was.

'Probably went for something to drink' she thought.

She stretched her sore muscles, and felt the soreness between her legs. She smiled thinking about how wild Elliot had been, like he couldn't get deep enough inside of her.

She shivered, remembering the feel of him, the smell of his skin, his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Olivia felt the goofy grin on her face, she was in love, and she had expressed that love to Elliot. Not tenderly, but still, it was wonderful. If only she could capture this perfect moment in time. Olivia drifted off to sleep waiting for Elliot to come back to bed.

Olivia was awoken when her cell phone rang. Groggily she answered, "Benson".

She listened to Cragen explain that Munch is sick and he needed her to go to a crime scene with Fin.

"I'll be there," she said as she hung up.

She knew having two days off in a row was too good to be true. She stood to go into the bathroom, her sore muscles reminding her of the previous night's events. She smiled.

"Elliot" she called out, as she headed into the living room.

He wasn't there. She flinched away from her first thought; _Elliot is not like other men_. There is a good reason for him not being here, she just wished that he had shared that reason with her before he had left. Olivia showered, dressed and headed out to catch a cab. Once in the cab, she attempted to call Elliot, and received no answer, so she waited to leave a message.

"Hi, it's me, give me a call?" Olivia said.

She had a strange feeling in her stomach that she tried to ignore. Why hadn't Elliot answered her call?

When she arrived at the scene, Fin was already there. She joined him and they got to work. She spoke with the female rape victim, asked her questions and told Fin she would ride in the bus to the hospital with the traumatized woman. The next several hours were taken up with helping the victim.

Olivia called Fin to pick her up; when Fin arrived they went back to the House to start the paperwork. No leads so they hoped they would find a hit on the results from the rape kit. Once the initial paperwork was filled out, they packed up and left the Station.

Fin gave Olivia a ride to her apartment, and as they pulled up to the front door she said "Thanks Fin".

"Night Liv" Fin said as he pulled away from the curb.

Olivia walked up the stairs with heavy feet. She stood outside her door, and listened.

_Was Elliot inside waiting for her?_

She put her key in the lock, and held her breath as she pushed the door open. Olivia stepped into her apartment, closed the door and leant against it. She slid down until she was seated on the floor.

_The apartment was empty, just like she felt. _

Her mind could not wrap around the idea that Elliot thought sleeping with her was a mistake. She felt frozen, closed off.

'_This can't be right! After all of these years, how could this not mean something to him?' _

Olivia sat there for hours, oblivious to the cold, trying to figure out what had happened. She was too shocked to cry; her insides were numb. The characteristics she admired most about Elliot, did not apply towards her. His personal commitment was to his family, Kathy and his kids. Not to her.

She tried to figure out Elliot's behavior and the only excuse Olivia could come up with was that Elliot's guard was down because he was tired and she was available, so he had sex with her.

Now he regretted being with her. Olivia did not set aside her part in this, but her motives were good, she loved him. Admittedly, Elliot had asked her to stop the second time around, but Olivia truly thought he wanted to talk about their feelings and what was happening between them. She had no idea that he wanted to stop because he thought being with her was a mistake. It never crossed her mind that he didn't want her since he was obviously very aroused; his body wanted her, but apparently he didn't.

_How could he have slept with her if he didn't love her? _

She had trusted him above all people; the only person that she trusted completely. He had to have known how much he would hurt her if he just ran off. The only reason he would need to leave her was if he didn't return her feelings

_That meant he knew that she was in love with him! He had to know._

Olivia jumped up and started to pace in agitation. Elliot had left her without a word, sacrificed their partnership, their friendship, everything! The numbness began to wear off and pain took up residence. The tears fell silently from her eyes in sorrow for all that was lost to her. She cried until she fell into a restless sleep on the couch.

By 4 a.m. Olivia was up. It took her a moment to remember yesterday's events, and when she did her stomach clenched, as if she had just experienced a blow. She showered and dressed, then made her morning coffee. She knew that she could not face Elliot. Her hands trembled and the ache in her chest was horrible. She dreaded the thought of even seeing him. What would she say? What would he say? Would he act as if nothing had happened between them? She couldn't bear it if he did that.

Panic clawed at her, she couldn't face him! She would call in sick today. She knew she was being a coward but could not stop herself. She cringed at the thought of pity in his eyes when he looked at her. No way could she face him, she was so ashamed of the way she had acted. She had teased him with the assurance of a woman that is loved. He must think her a fool; she had practically begged him for it the second time.

Feeling ill, she ran to the bathroom and retched into the toilet.

_How had she allowed this to happen? _

She never should have asked him to take a nap in her bed! As soon as they were lying down she knew it was a mistake. Her heart had beaten so loudly, she was afraid Elliot would hear it, so she pretended to sleep. When his hand had gripped her hip, she almost jumped out of her skin. She was the one to initiate the kiss; she had desperately wanted to taste him. Olivia closed her eyes as humiliation washed over her.

She reached for her phone and called Cragen "Cap, I need to take a personal day today, sorry for the short notice" she said.

"Is everything okay?" asked Cragen.

"I just need the day" she repeated.

"Okay" said Cragen

"Thanks" she replied and hung up the phone.

Olivia changed clothes to go for a run. She needed to exercise to clear her head. If that was even possible. Her feelings for Elliot we so over powering, they consumed her and changed who she was as a person. Vulnerability sucked! She ran for miles, until she was covered in sweat, then she ran some more until she could think only of the pain in her muscles and not the pain in her heart.

Olivia returned to her apartment, showered and dressed. She checked her cell, No missed calls. Maybe he just needed some time to think of all that had happened between them? What should she do? Follow his lead? She wouldn't know what that was until she could see him face to face. It was just now 8 a.m. No way could she wait another 24 hours before she found out what their future held. She grabbed her gun and badge and left her apartment to catch a cab to the Station.

Olivia walked into the squad room looking for Elliot, only Munch and Cap were there.

"I thought you needed the day?" he questioned.

"I just stopped by to pick up something from my desk" she replied, making an excuse for being there.

"Alright, well Elliot and Fin are out on a call" he said.

"Okay" she said disappointed.

She went to her desk, sat down and waited for Elliot's return. She wondered what Elliot would do when he saw her. What would she do? She felt ill from anxiety, but didn't want to leave her desk since they should be back anytime now. She wanted to be seated when she observed Elliot's reaction to her.

As she waited, the coffee she had drank this morning worked its way up her throat. She felt sick! She got up and quickly made her way to the restroom down the hall. She closed the stall door before throwing up the little bit left in her stomach. Shakily she went to the sink to rinse her mouth and wash her hands.

As Olivia walked back towards her desk, she saw Elliot as soon as she entered the squad room. She stopped in the doorway until he looked up at her. He was so handsome and strong. Her Kegel muscles tightened just looking at him. Elliot's eyes burned into her, she could see it there in his eyes, knowledge of her. He can't hide that something happened between them! Olivia felt hopeful for she had seen the desire for her in his eyes.

A smile began to lift the corners of her mouth until Elliot looked away from her, down at his desk.

Her legs trembled and she was afraid her knees would give out. The pain of his rejection was like being punched in the gut. This was real! She gasped out loud and Elliot raised his head at the sound. Olivia's hand covered her trembling lips and he glanced away from her again, his lips pressed tightly together.

"You bastard!" Olivia whispered shakily, then turned around and walked away on wobbly legs.

* * *

**I would appreciate your thoughts on this chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adult Content**.

I own nothing, they belong to DW.

**Free Man  
Chapter 3**

**_SVU Station House_**

**_Sunday afternoon_**

No one heard from Olivia for the rest of the day. Elliot was ashamed because he knew she felt rejected, yet he was relieved to have time to think. He had no words as to why he couldn't face her other than he was afraid. Afraid he would turn into a blubbering idiot by professing undying love for her.

_He would look like an ass._

Elliot skipped lunch, and went up to the roof for some fresh air. Without work to concentrate on, his thoughts turned to Olivia. Her skin had been so soft, and her smell! Elliot had fallen in love with her smell; something that was uniquely her. He could live the rest of his life happily on just one whiff of her scent.

_Stop it!_

If he didn't get himself together, he knew he would be at her doorstep by nightfall. Elliot didn't really think that was a good idea in his current confused state of mind.

Everything had happened so fast. Seeing that naval ring had placed Olivia in a different category for him,-It made her more than his partner. It turned her into a beautiful, sexy woman who was also his best friend. He had never, ever wanted a woman as he had wanted Olivia on Saturday. It was as thought a flood gate had suddenly opened up and all of his desire had overwhelmed them.

For years, Elliot had denied his feelings for her. Each time he looked into her eyes, he forced himself to think about the latest case, or how big Munch's ears are–anything to keep from focusing on Olivia's beauty.

Elliot went downstairs. As he passed the Captain's office, Cragen called out to him.

"Have you heard from Olivia?"

"No".

Cragen gave Elliot a look that said he didn't really believe Elliot, but he would let it slide. Elliot walked to his desk, and started the boring task of going through paperwork, but being at work without Olivia didn't feel right.

Several hours later, Cragen said, "Let's wrap it up, guys."

As Elliot and Munch started to close shop, Munch said "You going to check on Olivia?"

Elliot's brow furrowed and he said "Probably"

Munch looked at Elliot over the top of his glasses, gauging Elliot's mood. When Elliot refused to make eye contact, Munch frowned at him.

Elliot quickly grabbed his coat, and said "Goodnight" as he walked out of the squad room.

_Damn! _

He had not intended to leave the station; he needed to stay busy to keep his mind off of Olivia. He knew that Munch's frown hid too many questions about what had happened with Olivia that morning. To avoid them, Elliot had bolted, – so unprepared was he to answer questions about her.

Elliot headed to the deli where they ate all the time. As he walked, his stomach became more twisted as he thought of his behavior towards Olivia.

_Why had he run off?_

He had been alarmed when he realized that he hadn't used a condom then even more afraid when he thought how sex could cost him her friendship. Olivia never did stay with a guy for too long. She blamed it on the job, but Elliot figured she really didn't want a serious relationship outside of couldn't live with the thought of being dumped by her in a couple of months when things became too heavy for her. After having been with her intimately, he couldn't go back to being just friends.

Abruptly, he realized he couldn't eat anything right then, not until he figured out how to make things right with Olivia**. **

Elliot hailed a cab back to his apartment. He grabbed his mail and read it while he opened his door and walked toward the couch. He flopped down, dropping envelopes all over his lap. He leant his head back. Worry about Olivia had drained the energy out of him, so he closed his eyes to rest.

Hours later, Elliot opened his eyes, irritated to have slept so long on the couch. He stood, mail fluttering to the floor around his feet. He looked at the fallen mail, but was too tired to pick it up so he entered his bedroom, where he toed his shoes off then fell face first onto the bed.

_Monday, 5 am_

Elliot woke before his alarm went off. He got himself ready for work while thinking about Olivia. He had to give her some type of explanation about why he took off after sleeping with her. Now that the final frontier had been penetrated, so to speak, he needed to build a different kind of relationship with her.

If Olivia wanted to be with him, then he had to try his best to make sure she got her wish. First, he had to get her to listen to him so he could explain his poor behavior.

Elliot stopped at the corner diner to get a muffin and coffee for him and Olivia.

_Might as well start out on the right foot._

Once he stepped into the squad room, he immediately spotted Olivia at her desk. He placed her coffee and muffin on the edge of her desk, noting how her shoulders tensed once she became aware of him. Elliot draped his coat over the back of his chair, and sat down. He looked across at her and said "Good morning."

Olivia just mumbled "Morning."

At least she had spoken to him. An idea came to him about how he could talk to her without finding a minute alone with her. He quickly opened his instant messaging account.

To: Benson1-6

From: Stabler1-6

_I am sorry I left before I talked with you._

Elliot hit send and waited for her response. He knew when she noticed his IM by how her head snapped up to look at him before she looked down to read the message. As he pretended to do paperwork, he listened for her keyboard. After a few minutes of silence, Elliot tried again.

To: Benson1-6

From: Stabler1-6

_I just freaked out, Liv! And I was back at my place before I realized it. _

Elliot hit send, but he was afraid that he was starting to sound like the blubbering idiot he didn't want to be. He held his breath until he heard her mouse click. Once he heard her typing, his breath expelled so abruptly that Olivia glanced up at him.

Elliot shuffled some papers to hide how unnerved he was as he waited for her message.

When it arrived, he clicked on it and read.

To: Stabler1-6

From: Benson1-6

_Freaked out?_

To: Benson1-6

From: Stabler1-6

_Worried would be a better word. I was worried how this would affect our friendship and us being partners._

To: Stabler1-6

From: Benson1-6

_So what is different today from the day you took off? _

To: Benson1-6

From: Stabler1-6

_I've realized that I should have stayed to talk to you. _Elliot waited for another message from her. She had taken a sip of the coffee he had brought for her. Hopefully, she was willing to listen. When she still didn't answer, he tried again.

To: Benson1-6

From: Stabler1-6

_Can I come by tonight so that we can talk? _

Elliot waited a few minutes before she responded.

To: Stabler1-6

From: Benson1-6

_Okay._

Elliot felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders, yet he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. Olivia was giving him another chance, one he had better not screw up.

Olivia's Apartment

Monday, 7 pm

Olivia paced back and forth in front of her couch as she waited for Elliot to knock at her door. She had soaked in a hot bubble bath for 30 minutes once she got home, trying to relax. While she soaked, the dimmed lights and the smell of Lavender went a long way towards soothing her nerves. After bathing, Olivia pulled on her most comfortable jeans and a blue camisole.

Just because Elliot wanted to talk did not mean that he wanted to start an intimate relationship with her. She had to assume his first instinct, to run, indicated his true feelings. Elliot, she knew, was such a good Catholic; his second thoughts might force him to form a romantic relationship with her just so that he wouldn't have to live with the guilt of using her.

_What do I do if he's doing this out of guilt and not love? _

The intercom buzzed and she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Elliot answered

Olivia pressed the release for the front door and waited for Elliot to get upstairs. She rubbed her hands down the sides of her jeans to dry her damp palms. Elliot knocked and after taking a few deep breaths, Olivia opened the door to let him in.

She never grew tired of looking at Elliot, his eyes were such a riveting shade of blue, his distinctive nose was so sexy, and his full lower lip just begging to be kissed. Olivia felt her stomach drop and her hands tingled from looking at him. He had on loose-cut jeans and a snug gray t-shirt. Olivia yearned to rub her hands over his chest to feel his strength again. Her mouth dried and she suddenly could not look him in the face.

"Come in," she said.

Elliot walked to the couch and sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Do you have any beer? Err – Never mind, no thanks."

Olivia flinched. Damn, did he think he couldn't trust her if he had a drink? Olivia's cheeks turned red with shame. She had not taken no for an answer that second time so maybe he didn't trust her. She felt her nose sting as she fought tears. Blinking rapidly, Olivia walked to the window to hide her face from him.

As the silence lengthened, her tension increased. After several minutes, Olivia turned to face Elliot. Elliot had his elbows on his knees and his head hung forward as he stared at the floor.

"Elliot? You said you wanted to talk?" she said huskily.

Elliot's mouth started to move, but no words came out. Olivia watched him struggle with words then she asked "Why?"

"Olivia…." he said. His voice was soft and his sentence trailed off into silence again.

That one strained word convinced her how sorry he was to have been intimate with her. If he wanted more, he would have planned how to make things right between them. Olivia turned her back on him and folded her arms across her chest in a lonely hug.

"I trusted you" she whispered, hating herself for sounding so pitiful.

"Liv," Elliot rasped. He rose from the couch and approached her. When he placed his hands on her shoulders, Olivia jumped and her nipples hardened, her stomach clenched against the moan forming in her throat. She wanted him desperately, even if he was using her. She felt his heat as he pressed his chest against her shoulder blades and his erection against her buttocks

_Please don't pull away!_

Olivia leant her head back against his shoulder and turned her face towards his neck. Her thong became wet and she fought the desire to turn around and wrap her legs around his waist. Instead, Olivia sagged against his body, quivering, and waited for his touch. This time, she thought, Elliot would have to make all of the moves.

She felt Elliot run his hands down the gooseflesh on her arms. His arms then encircled her waist as he whispered her name.

She knew what he wanted, but she needed him to show her, not ask, to take her, not because she made it impossible for him to say no, but because he wanted all of her.

Elliot placed his open mouth against the side of her neck. Olivia shivered and turned her head to expose more of her neck. She placed her hands over his at her waist, and knew the bliss of heaven at his touch. Elliot thrust against her, his erection straining to escape his jeans. Olivia closed her eyes and her Kegel muscles clenched as Elliot grabbed her hips and ground himself against her. Her moan drowned out his growl of longing. He cupped her breasts and with a gentle squeeze, he grazed her nipple with his thumb nail. Olivia moaned, but kept a slight gap between them, fighting to not rub against his erection, doing every thing in her power to keep from forcing herself onto him.

Elliot pushed her shirt up and filled his hands with her naked breasts. His breathing was harsh in her ear as he rocked his erection against her. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down enough that he was able to slide his hand into her panties, running his fingers along her slick folds. When he tugged her barbell, Olivia's head rolled from side to side with sheer pleasure. Standing behind her still, he absorbed her weight as her legs became weak. Elliot pushed her jeans farther down along with her underwear.

He unbuttoned his jeans, releasing his swollen dick to rub himself along the outside of her slick folds. He slid back and forth between her thighs, her fluids coating him, his shaft rubbing against her clit, pulling against her barbell, never entering her. Olivia's legs began to tremble and she gasped for breath. She bit her lip to keep from crying out his name as her body was racked with her orgasm. Elliot slowed as he felt her trembling against him and the flood of hot fluid from her release.

"Liv," he groaned, "you are so sexy."

Olivia kicked off her pants and underwear then yanked off her shirt. Elliot followed her lead then he turned Olivia toward him and bent to kiss her. Olivia avoided his kiss by pulling him toward the couch. She couldn't kiss him. Kissing was too intimate, too close. She couldn't again risk his rejection after intimacy, the overwhelming hurt her vulnerability brought her.

Elliot collapsed on the couch and pulled her down with her legs straddling his hips. He moved to kiss her and she turned again to expose her neck. As his lips traveled down her neck, Olivia rose upon her knees to give him access to her breasts. His lips latched on to her nipple, and he laved it with his tongue until she moaned and grasped his head to hold him close to her.

She saw his cock twitching, swollen, and beautiful. It was standing straight up towards her opening, dark tan in color at the base and a lovely rose hue at the very tip of the head. He was long and thick, almost more than she could take, but she forced herself to be still, to make him initiate the next move.

"Olivia?"

Olivia didn't answer, just placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage. Elliot clasped her ass in his palms and pulled her down until his very tip was touching her wet folds. A shiver raced down her spine in anticipation of him entering her. Elliot ever so slowly eased her down until he was seated tightly within her. Olivia's head fell forward onto his shoulder. She felt Elliot's jaw clenched against the side of her face. As she adjusted to his size, she rubbed her face against his cheek, drawing in his scent and essence. She rubbed her hardened nipples against his chest, and then moved her hips in a slow circle until Elliot moaned from deep inside. His hands, still cupping her ass, began to knead roughly as she slid up and down his shaft.

"Olivia, you feel so damn good! So good!"

Olivia shifted to press on his shoulders until he lay back against the arm of the couch. She leant forward to nip at his chest then soothe the hurt with her tongue. Elliot was so deep inside of her she could feel him in her heart.

She yearned to taste his mouth but, to withhold that pleasure from them both; she changed position to face away, still astride him. Riding him Reverse Cowgirl, she slid up and down, savoring the feel of her barbell dragging against the underside of Elliot's cock.

"Shit, Olivia… what?"

Olivia reached back to pull her cheeks apart so he had an unhindered view as she rode him.

"Oh my God, yes baby, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he cried out as his orgasm pulled his body tight.

His shocked surprise and his very obvious pleasure aroused Olivia until her insides clasped at him, pulling him deeper and deeper. She bit her lip to keep from drowning his shouts with her own screams of pleasure.

"Olivia!" Elliot followed her name with a drawn-out moan as he spilled himself inside of her. Olivia collapsed straightening her legs as she rested with him still deep within her body. Exhaustion set in and she dozed off in post-coital slumber against his chest.

He had never had such a powerful orgasm in his life, Elliot felt her body relaxed against him as her breathing slowed. As he also relaxed, he softened and fell from inside of her. His semen dripped from her onto his flaccid dick.

_Shit! He hadn't used a condom again!_

_

* * *

_**Please leave a review, I really want to know what you think about this story.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Free Man**

**Chapter 4**

**_Monday, around 11PM Olivia's Apartment_**

Elliot awoke to find Olivia sleeping on top of him. Before he could process any of his thoughts about how few words they had shared; his cell rang. Elliot slowly got up, being careful of Olivia, as she rolled toward the back of the couch, freeing him to stand and remove his phone from his pants.

"Stabler."

Elliot listened to the caller then said, "I'll be there."

He looked at Olivia on the couch; she was lying on her stomach, head resting on the cushion, watching him.

No sooner had he hung up then Olivia's phone started to ring. Elliot picked up her pants and handed her the phone.

"Benson," she said.

Olivia mouthed 'Cragen' to him. She listened as Cragen gave her the address for the crime scene.

"Yeah, Cap. I'm on my way."

After Olivia hung up the phone, she looked at Elliot, and said, "I'm going to get in the shower." She then walked into the bathroom, pushing the door closed behind her.

Olivia turned the shower knobs to hot and then clipped her hair up off of her neck so it would stay dry. No sooner had she gotten into the shower than Elliot stepped in behind her.

"Hi," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. The steam from the shower accentuated Elliot's personal scent, causing Olivia to inhale deeply as her eyes closed.

He was barely touching her and she felt weak. "Umm…hi," she mumbled.

Elliot lathered his hands and washed her back, turning her to wash her front.

"Elliot," she cautioned. "We have to go in to work."

Elliot smiled, "I know, I know."

He turned her toward the water. Olivia really didn't know what to say so she asked him to turn around, and then she washed his back. Enjoying the strength beneath her hands, she moved lower down his back and cupped his buttocks with both hands and squeezed gently; Elliot stiffened.

Desire pooled low in her stomach as she remembering the power in his thighs and buttocks when he pressed into her. Olivia's heart raced, and before anything else happened, she said, "I'm getting out!"

Where she found the will power, she would never know. Olivia looked back at Elliot standing in the shower; he was watching her with hooded eyes, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Olivia looked away, not daring to maintain eye contact.

She left the bathroom and dressed quickly, trying to get out of the bedroom before Elliot finished his shower. Olivia placed her gun on her hip and her badge in her pocket. She knew they would have to arrive separately, so she planned to leave before Elliot finished his shower.

"Elliot?" she called, "I'm going to the scene, and I'll meet you there."

"Olivia!" Elliot said.

"See ya," she yelled as she pulled the apartment door closed behind her.

Olivia ran downstairs and hailed a cab. She settled in the back seat and thought of all that had taken place over the last few hours. She knew that Elliot had wanted to talk; once he touched her, there was no more room for words. She had been overwhelmed by her feelings for him, weakened by his nearness and the fact that he wanted her enough that he did not bring up his reasons for meeting with her.

Olivia couldn't get her mind off of Elliot; the way he had overpowered her with his strength, yet had not hurt her. As much as she desired him, and as vulnerable as that made her feel; she knew he returned her passionate feelings in equal measure. Their situation was beyond her control, and Olivia was not sure how to proceed.

Olivia knew that Elliot would bring up their missed conversation, and she really didn't want to have that particular talk with him. Fear guided her next steps away from Elliot; if she could avoid him then he wouldn't have a chance to say anything negative about them. She didn't really think evading Elliot was the answer, but she just needed more time.

_As if twelve years wasn't long enough to live with unrequited love. _

Instead of waiting on Elliot's next move, she knew she should be figuring out how to change his mind about them. Her caution seemed to have paid off with their earlier meeting.

_Making love with Elliot is exactly what she wanted to do_. _Maybe slow and steady was the way to win him. _

Elliot stepped from the shower, and considered the change of events as he dried his body.

So much for talking to Olivia. No sooner did he get her alone and he was all over her. Being near her was more than he could stand; he craved the way she tasted. Everything about her drove him crazy; her smell, the way her silky hair fell across her cheek, the gloss she kept on her lips.

Olivia was all he had thought about for days. She had always been in his mind, but never like this. He wanted to see her, and he needed to touch her. She fascinated him and he couldn't stay away from her.

His initial thoughts were how to slow things down between them, but he was helpless, out of control when he was with her. These were not feelings he enjoyed; he prided himself on treating a woman with respect, not like a sex object. When he was with Olivia, he didn't recognize himself, he couldn't breathe right.

He pulled his thoughts away as he got dressed and left the apartment for the crime scene, which was in a secluded area in Central Park. There, he spotted Olivia talking with a patrol officer. The victim was dead, and not much visual evidence had been left at the scene. They would have to wait on the ME's report for any forensic evidence that showed up. With so little to go on, they went to the station house. Olivia had caught a ride with the patrol officer and he drove his Jeep.

Elliot stopped at a small cafe to get coffee for Olivia and him on the way back, showing up about twenty minutes later. He placed her coffee on the edge of her desk on the way to his own chair.

"Thanks," she said.

Elliot just smiled in return, not looking at her. He couldn't get caught in her eyes right now; just being in the same room as her had unnerved him. Elliot didn't have to look at her; he could _feel _her.

_Damn!_

"Finished," Olivia said and stood up. "Nothing else to do here, so I will see you in the morning." She turned off her desk lamp and headed towards the elevator.

As soon as she walked away, he wished he had offered to drive her home. He jumped up and followed her. Olivia stepped into the elevator and turned to face the doors. Elliot followed her in, and once the doors closed he slowly crowded her against the wall. Olivia placed her hands against his chest; refusing to look up.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

His heart was pounding against his ribs like a drum; his ears flooded with the sound.

Olivia just stared at his chest, not answering. Her breathing was rapid, mirroring his.

"Look at me," Elliot commanded.

Olivia looked up into his eyes and gasped at the desire she found there. Her lips parted and Elliot fought against the urge to kiss her mouth. He knew that if he touched his lips to hers, they wouldn't make it out of the elevator fully clothed. Instead, he leaned in and placed his lips against her ear. Olivia shivered as his warm breath came into contact with her skin. Elliot pulled her close against his body, sliding his hands up under her top, onto the warm skin at her waist. A groan escaped from the confines of his throat, causing Olivia to shiver again. They stood that way, trembling against one another, until the elevator dinged to announce their floor.

"Let me drive you home," Elliot growled.

They pulled apart and walked toward Elliot's Jeep. Once seated inside, Elliot reached over to hold Olivia's hand; she turned her hand palm up, twining her fingers through his.

Elliot drove toward Olivia's apartment.

Elliot's mind was racing; _what now? Once we get to her apartment, what then?_

They needed to talk, but all he could think of was pressing his lips against hers.

_Try to take it slow. _

They had arrived in record time and he needed to calm down. Elliot found a parking spot close to her building and cut the engine. Olivia climbed out and looked back in to see Elliot still sitting there. Noticing her glance, Elliot stepped out and joined her on the sidewalk. He stopped beside her and considered asking if he could go up to her apartment. In all honesty, he didn't believe he could go slowly with her, because he had never been this sexually excited before, had never been this hard just thinking about the taste of a woman.

"I'll see you in the morning," Elliot said before quickly getting back into the Jeep and starting the engine.

When he looked toward the building; Olivia was entering through the Security door. Elliot groaned and discreetly pressed his closed fist against his erection, trying to relieve some of the strain.

_She was going to be the death of him!_

Elliot drove towards his apartment, hoping to get a few hours of sleep. He needed to have his head screwed on right, because he couldn't work with his thoughts full of Olivia. It had been a long day, full of emotion; he would be on a more even keel tomorrow. Sleep would make everything appear different; the distance from Olivia wouldn't hurt his thought process either. He had followed her like a dog in heat, and being led around by his dick made Elliot feel stupid. He couldn't even blame Olivia; it was all in his own head.

He would make things right between them; Elliot needed Olivia more than he ever thought possible. He knew that Olivia had withheld something of herself from him earlier this evening. He had lost her trust, not physically but emotionally. She had not been willing to show him how much she wanted him, but he knew. Her body had quivered at his slightest touch and she had melted into him, unable to deny him or herself. The way she reacted when he touched her, so responsive, blew his mind.

Elliot had never been with a woman like Olivia. She was one of the strongest people he knew. He constantly struggled with her for dominance, and he knew that was part of the turn-on for him. Olivia never just gave in; he had to wrestle her for everything. This wouldn't be any different; he would have to fight for their relationship. They could not go back to being just friends, and being partners was not enough anymore. Not nearly enough.

_Tuesday morning_

_SVU Station House_

Elliot had showed up early for work, hoping to arrive before Olivia. He needed the added advantage of being at his desk when she walked in. Elliot planned to ask Olivia to have supper with him. They really needed to talk so he thought it best if they ate at a restaurant.

By eight o'clock, he was wondering what was keeping her. Thirty minutes later he dialed her number and heard a cell ringing outside the squad room. Recognizing her ringtone, he hung up the phone and walked toward the door. Elliot had only taken a few steps when Olivia walked in with Dean Porter. Her sudden appearance made him jump and he scowled at them both.

_Damn, Porter._

He just didn't like the guy, probably because Olivia did. FBI jerk. Elliot assumed she had had sex with Porter because of a few comments she had made in the past. He clenched his teeth as he watched Porter run his hand from Olivia's shoulder down to her wrist. They were laughing about something.

Olivia felt pretty good, and couldn't wait to see Elliot. She had slept well, and her attitude was much more optimistic about them. Olivia walked into the building on auto pilot, her thoughts filled with Elliot's expression as he jumped back into the Jeep after taking her home.

_What had he been thinking? Was the intensity of their desire scaring him off? _

They had both been so aroused in the elevator, and then he hadn't followed through. Olivia felt silly for always allowing him to affect her emotions so easily.

She was running late and almost walked right past Dean Porter by the precinct's front desk. Dean caught her attention and walked with her towards the elevators; during the ride up, they caught up on things that had happened since they had last seen each other.

Elliot was frowning at them as they walked into the squad room. Dean went to speak to Cragen, and Olivia went to her desk. She could tell by the way Elliot's jaw protruded that he was clenching his teeth.

_What now?_

Her cell phone chirped, showing a missed call from Elliot.

"I must have missed your call," she said to Elliot. "What did you want?"

He grunted and shook his head. Olivia watched him, but he never raised his head from the papers he was working on. _What was wrong with him?_ Olivia gave a mental shrug and started up her computer. _Give him room._

She worked at her desk for the next couple of hours. Olivia made sure Elliot noticed her lack of interest in what he was doing. When she stood to get coffee, she brought him a cup back from the mess. Without looking up, Elliot said "Thanks."

Olivia stood there for a moment trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. Elliot looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

Olivia turned away to hide her disappointment and went back to her desk.

_How could he have mind-blowing sex with her one minute, and then treat her like she was bothering him the next?_

Dean came out of Cragen's office, and stopped at Olivia's desk.

"Olivia, would care to have lunch with me?" Dean asked.

Olivia glanced over to Elliot but he still had his head down, working. She would have liked to go, and her ego needed the boost, but she didn't want to irritate Elliot any further.

_Was that sound his teeth grinding?_

She and Dean had a little something going when she first got back from Oregon, but too much travel and poor work hours made anything more near impossible.

Olivia stood and said "What a nice idea."

She led Dean towards the elevator before declining lunch with him. She rode the elevator down as they talked. After they said their goodbyes, Olivia returned to the squad room.

Elliot was not at his desk when she arrived. Thirty minutes later, Olivia still was wondering where Elliot went. She had hoped Fin or Munch would volunteer the information. An hour later, she gave in and asked Fin where he had gone.

"He went home; he didn't look good," said Fin. "Thought he would have told you."

She shook her head. "I must have missed him leaving."

Olivia saw through Elliot's excuse to Fin. He rarely if ever was sick. Olivia called his cell to check on him and received no answer. She didn't leave a message, deciding it was better to go to his apartment and check on him.

Olivia stopped at Soup Man's to pick up a quart of vegetable soup, just in case he really was sick. When she arrived at Elliot's apartment, he looked surprised to see her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He let her in, and she stood near the door, holding the brown bag of soup.

Elliot said, "Why are you here?"

Olivia frowned and said, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

She put the brown bag down on an end table.

Elliot's hands fisted and he answered her harshly. "Why wouldn't I be? Do you really think I care if you go out with Dean?"

Olivia gasped, completely taken aback by his words. Insulted that he thought she would go out with another man while sleeping with him and hurt that he didn't care if she did.

Elliot knew he was saying hurtful things, but was unable to stop himself. Jealousy ate at him, driving him. _What did she expect from him?_ She had slept with him then turned around the next day to go out with Dean.

"It's not like it would be the first time, now would it?" he shouted at her. "Fuck whoever you want!"

Olivia blindly reached toward the door, grabbing the door knob and snatching it open. She rushed into the hall to get away from him.

"You always run off when you don't want to hear something about yourself," he called to her departing figure.

Elliot closed the door; he felt like breaking something. He pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes, removing them once he saw spots. His vision cleared and he noticed the brown bag that Olivia had sat down on the end table. Curious, he went to see what the bag contained.

_Vegetable soup? Something wasn't right…_

Olivia though he was sick because that was the excuse he had given for going home early. She had been asking about him feeling _ill_, not about his jealousy of Porter.

_Damn-it! She had brought soup to make him feel better. _

Elliot recalled how he had yelled at her and the ugly things he had said, causing him to cringe. He grabbed his jacket and his phone and hurried out the door. Elliot had to explain to Olivia what an ass he was and get her to forgive him.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, they belong to DW.

Thanks to Wendy for all of her help!!

**Free Man  
Chapter 5**

**_Outside Elliot's Apartment, Tuesday, 6:30 pm_**

Elliot flagged a cab and directed the driver to Olivia's apartment. He had really screwed up with her, and he needed to talk to her now before he had time to chicken out. His pride usually got in his way when he was talking to Olivia. Elliot kept imagining her expression when he told her he didn't care who she fucked. Olivia had not been able to hide the shocked hurt on her face, the rush of tears. Damn it, she wasn't the only one hurting. He thought he would lose his mind thinking about her at lunch with Porter, talking and laughing, spending time with a man other than himself.

As the cab pulled up in front of Olivia's building, he spied her walking through the security entrance. Elliot quickly paid the driver and jogged after her, needing to get to her before she locked him out. Luck was with him as another tenant was leaving just as he reached the security door so he was able to enter without being buzzed in. Elliot rushed to the stairs and took them two at a time, managing to catch up with Olivia as she exited the stairwell.

Olivia looked over her shoulder at him and hesitated, then walked to her apartment. Elliot followed her, catching a hold of her arm before she could put the key in the door.

"Olivia, I need to talk to you," he said.

"I think that you have said enough already," she said.

"Please, let me come in so we can talk," Elliot begged.

Elliot refused to let go of her arm, even when she glanced pointedly at his hand. He couldn't afford to let her get away from him.

"Elliot, I can't do this with you right now," she said.

"Please?"

Olivia shook her head slightly, unlocked her door and allowed him entrance.

Olivia closed the door and slumped against it, looking at him

He reached for her hand. "Let's sit down," he said.

She allowed him to lead her to the couch. She sat in the corner with her arms crossed defensively on her chest. Elliot sat at the other end with his elbows on his knees trying to focus on his reasons for rushing over here.

"What do you want, Elliot?" she asked.

Elliot looked at her frozen features, at a loss on how to make her give a damn about anything he had to say.

"Why are you here?" she sounded impatient.

"Olivia, I want…," he hesitated and stumbled into silence. _Why was this so hard?_

Olivia stood and walked to the door then pulled it open and said, "I would like for you to leave."

Elliot moved toward her, stopping beside her, and gently pushed the door closed. Carefully he lifted her hands to cradle within his own. He knew he could no longer avoid saying what needed to be said.

"Olivia, please forgive me" he whispered. He stared at their hands, unable to look at her.

"Why? Why did you say those horrible things to me?" she asked.

Elliot felt choked by the lump in his throat; he couldn't remember a time that he had felt so ashamed of himself.

"I don't know," he replied.

Olivia pulled her hands away from his and said, "Elliot, you said you wanted to talk!"

Elliot hesitated, still unable to force the words out. Olivia clenched her hands into fists. He knew he had better find the words pretty damn quick.

"Olivia, please, I was jealous. I didn't want you to spend time with anyone except me," he said. "I couldn't think straight."

Olivia looked long and hard at him. "I didn't go to lunch with Dean," she stated.

Elliot's eyes locked with hers; he could see the truth there. The tight spot in the middle of his chest began to ease.

_How could he be so connected to this woman? Why couldn't he breathe unless things were right between them?_

Elliot shook his head from side to side, surprised by her words. "You didn't go to lunch with Porter? You left the office with him so I thought you two were going out," he said.

"I would never jeopardize our relationship by going out with another man," she said quietly.

Elliot pulled her into his arms, cradling her tenderly against his chest. Elliot rubbed his palms over her back until the tension eased from her body.

"I'm sorry, Olivia" he said again. She pulled away to look at him, staring deeply into his eyes. Elliot leaned in to press his lips against hers, slowly increasing the pressure until her lips parted. He sucked on her bottom lip until she moaned.

Olivia's hands cupped his face as she ran her tongue inside of his mouth to tangle with his. Their breath had become ragged and they strained toward one another. She pulled him even closer by pressing her hands against the back of his neck.

"Elliot, I want you," she whispered.

"God, yes," he groaned the words.

Olivia unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the tails out, pushing it over his shoulders. Once it fell to the floor, she pulled the t-shirt over his head, dropping that as well. She rubbed her hands over his chest, down towards his belt. Her hands pulled at the belt buckle until she opened it. Elliot caught her hands before she could unbutton his pants.

"Wait, let's go to your room," he said.

Elliot led her to the bedroom then gently removed her shirt. Olivia removed her pants and he did the same. They stood admiring each other in their underclothes. He reached for her, pulling her in tightly against him. Elliot kissed along her jaw and down her throat, sucking on the pulse there.

He loved Olivia, and he hoped, by her reaction to his apology, that she felt the same about him. The taste and smell of her made him want to bury himself deep inside of her warmth. He couldn't let his desire take priority; Elliot needed to tell her how he felt before they made love. He didn't want any more misunderstandings as to why he was here with her.

"Olivia, I love the way you taste," he said. Her moans encouraged him to continue down her neck to her breasts. Before he could remove her bra, she reached around to unhook it and pull it down off of her arms, letting it drop to the floor.

Elliot drew a deep breath, trying to hold himself in check, pulling away to look at her. The sight of her naked breasts chipped away at his resolve to talk first and make love second. Unable to help himself, he cupped a breast and ran his thumb back and forth over her nipple. He stared at her nipple hardening under his touch; he leaned in to take a taste, just a small taste. Olivia moaned and pulled his head in closer to her, Elliot opened his mouth wider to keep from apply too much pressure and hurting her. He was hard, really hard and he had better talk to her now or he wouldn't be able to put two words together.

Elliot pulled away from her body and said, "Olivia, wait. I need to tell you something."

Olivia looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, breathing hard. "What?" she asked.

Elliot swallowed and tried to get his breathing under control.

"Olivia, I know that I have been acting like an inconsiderate bastard since the first time we were intimate. I can't tell you how ashamed I am of my behavior and I want you to know how sorry I am." Elliot took a deep breath and rushed on, "My only excuse is that my feelings were so strongly affected that I acted like a fool."

"I understand, Elliot," she said. Looking as if she didn't really understand why this had to be talked about just when things were getting really hot and heavy between them.

"I don't think you do, Olivia," he said. "I barely understand it myself; I have never acted like this before or felt like this before."

Olivia moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and said, "Its okay; it doesn't matter anymore. I only want to be with you."

"Olivia, it does matter!"

Olivia tightened her arms around him to force his body closer to her own. She whispered in his ear, "It doesn't matter because I love you; I have loved you since we first met."

Elliot trembled as her words sank in, "God, Olivia. I love you too." He pulled her body flush against his and held on tightly. He was content to hold her like this, still dazed and trying to absorb the idea that she returned his feelings, "I love you so much."

After several more minutes Olivia squirmed, loosening his hold on her. She looked into his eyes and smiled then said, "Now can we make love?"

"Gladly," he replied. _They could always talk later._

Elliot walked her to the bed, pushing her back onto the mattress, until he was leaning over her, resting between her legs. He smiled; really smiled at her; his heart full to overflowing.

_The End._

_

* * *

_**Thank you so very much for reading my first fan fiction. I hope that you enjoyed the story, I would be very interested in your thoughts.  
I have a great beta and I hope to improve with each new story. This has been very exciting for me and I can't wait to come up with a new story line.**


End file.
